Increasingly, video entertainment, such as movies and television shows, is delivered to users on demand over digital networks. In addition, the distribution of content has expanded to include user devices, such as smart phones. These user devices have the ability to interface with content delivery systems and to output video and other content to users. User devices are also increasingly used as a store of credentials. However, because of the need for mobility, the output capabilities of user devices are necessarily limited. Therefore, it is desirable to direct content streams associated with a user device to televisions or home theater systems.
Systems and methods currently available include those that involve establishing a dedicated connection between a user device and an output device. These can be through wireline or wireless connections. However, such dedicated connections can be limited by controls put in place by digital rights management systems. Also, such arrangements rely on the user device's connection to the content provider. Accordingly, bandwidth limitations and high usage costs are significant limitations. In addition, where multiple output devices are potentially available in the vicinity of the user device, selecting and using an appropriate output device can become problematic, particularly in a hotel or other hospitality or Multiple Dwelling Unit setting.
In many hospitality settings, device isolation, which prevents user devices from discovering other devices, is a requirement. In particular, Wi-Fi clients are restricted from seeing other Wi-Fi devices. The requirement of device isolation thus conflicts with the desire to allow a user device to discover and make use of other Wi-Fi devices in the vicinity of the user device. In addition, previous systems have lacked a way to connect devices on different sub-networks or nodes.